1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to Toilet Odor Blocking, Toilet Bidet and Water in-Line Adapter. It creates a continuous stream of bubbles by using small air compressor, water and liquid soap, the same bubble dispenser line with higher water pressure becomes a low cost Toilet Bidet system and the invention uses a special in-line water T adapter with male/female ballack threading connecting to the toilet tank valve for easy installation.
The newer toilets in most countries are water saving low flush types. The human waste in the toilet bowl is exposed with less water in the bowl and creates an even greater need for a workable, low cost odor blocking or odor venting system for toilets.
There are several innovations dealing with this kind of problem hardly any of them is on the market due to being a cumbersome or impractical or expensive design with many parts. Chemical odor control for indoor toilet consists mostly as blue tablets in the tank (sold under the trade name Vanish (or similar chemical liquids), it is a partial odor control at best, active odor control ingredients get diluted fast and it is fairly costly to maintain the required chemical concentration. Odor filled air should leave the toilet bowl before it reaches the ceiling fan or permeates the surrounding area or odor should be blocked before it escapes from the toilet bowl. My invention creates a continuous stream of bubbles as an odor-blocking barrier using domestic water source, liquid soap, small air compressor and mixing pipe, dual function bubble dispensing/bidet adapter has dual functions serving also as a Bidet adapter, and a T adapter providing a convenient connection to the toilet valve.
2. Description of Prior Art
Odor blocking as Funk teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,296 uses a small pressurized chemical can for delivering an odor reducing chemical to a toilet bowl with spray nozzle, no mention of how often these pressurized can would last or the frequency it needs to be replaced.
Haddon in U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,334 describes an odor trapping system, using many different kind of chemicals and some foam is created purely by these chemical reactions.
Burmeister's patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,875, Odor sealing method describes a chemically created foam with several mixture formulas to be sprayed into the toilet bowl by compressed air creating the dense foam barrier. Chemical agents like alcohol, sulfates, fatty acids, perfume etc are used, but it is a costly mixture for daily use in an average home.
Conrad's foreign German patent DE W00087/06289A2 (PCT/EP87/00178) of Oct. 22, 1987 teaches a Process and System for using a pedestal toilet, urinal and similar whereby prior to deposition of excrement, a layer of foam is produced and pumped into the bowl area from the foam storage. This system has two chambers; one foam mixer using concentrated chemical, and the second chamber is for foam storage, so it needs two liquid pumps running on electricity, wires are submerged creating potential electrocution hazard. The chambers as the patent describes it, are part of the toilet tank, thereby reducing the tank's flushing water capacity. This patent generally relates to foam introduction into the bowl area by foot pumps, by bulky hair dryer type blower, or using a system of tubes embedded into the toilet seat or toilet lid. The foam generated by this system as is generally dense.
Burns in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,179 shows a toilet seat bidet with a pivotable water conduit with a spring and a positioning handle.
Kuhlman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,226 created a water line adapter for providing additional water source for kitchen appliances. This adapter is very useful in many cases it connects to an already installed shut off water valves, which are mostly compression type fittings.
Prior Art Cited by Examiner: Cannizaro, Carl C. U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,659A shows an external hand held shower used as a bidet.